emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8039 (10th January 2018)
Plot Zak and Lisa discuss Belle moving in with Lachlan. Surprisingly Zak isn't kicking up a fuss that his little girl is moving out, noting Debbie has already lost her home and they could potentially lose theirs too. Zak and Lisa spot a dog that looks like Alfie in the back of Jai's car along with Tip. The Whites make the final preparations ahead of the move. Priya isn't pleased to see Jai with Tip again. Laurel is jealous to see Bob and Brenda looking so loved up. Chrissie discusses the practicalities of owning a flat with Lachlan. Robert is worried about meditation and a potential custody battle, fearing the Whites could rake up his past to stop him seeing Seb. In the pub, Chrissie shows Lachlan pictures of the new house in Australia. Whilst Chrissie is at the bar ordering, Lachlan picks up his mum's phone and discovers she's bought him a ticket to Australia. Lachlan confronts Chrissie, warning that if she doesn't pay for his flat, he'll tell Robert everything. Robert's private investigator Antonia has been tailing Chrissie all day. She informs Robert the Whites are planning on moving to Australia tomorrow. Robert is floored. In a bid to get her son to move to Australia, Chrissie calls round at Wishing Well Cottage to speak to Belle. Chrissie tells Belle that Lachlan has serious mental health problems and when he ran away, he was really hiding out in the attic and spying on his family. Belle can't believe it. Chrissie hopes Belle could persuade Lachlan to join his family for a fresh start in Australia. Instead, Belle tearfully decides to break it off with him. Robert cannot believe the Whites are planning to take his son to Australia so he'll never see him again. Antonia advises Robert to get a lawyer on the case as soon as possible. Robert thinks that'll take too long and decides to confront Rebecca instead but Victoria stop him as the one advantage he does have is the Whites think he's in the dark. The Dingles try to cheer Debbie up with an impromptu party in the pub backroom. Belle breaks things off with Lachlan. Jai has decided to keep Tip and employ Gerry as a dog walker. After Brenda moves her belongings back into Connelton View, Bob presents her with her eternity ring and explains he hopes it will represent a new start. When Lachlan returns to Home Farm, he informs Chrissie that Belle has dumped him so there is nothing keeping him here now. Rebecca works out Chrissie hand a hand in Belle finishing things with Lachlan. Robert has come up with a plan to prevent the Whites taking his son from him although it's risky. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball '(uncredited)'' *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *Antonia - Paula Wharton Locations *Home Farm - ''Driveway, dining room, kitchen and living room *Robblesfield Way *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, living room and hallway *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar and backroom *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chrissie betrays Lachlan by telling Belle about all his problems, in the hope that she will end their relationship and leave him with no choice but to join her in Australia. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,500,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes